Dragon Slayer
Talk to the Guild Master of the Champion's Guild about the Rune Platemail. Able to defeat a level 83 Dragon, and level 37 or 43 prayer is helpful. See the Fighting the Dragon section for my level and item recommendations. Must be a member of the Champions' Guild, which requires you to have 33 quest points. A Wizard's Mind Bomb, Silk, Lobster Pot, an Unfired Bowl, 12,000gp (or 2,000gp if your magic level is 31 or higher with a Wizard's Mind Bomb), an Anti Dragon Shield, 3 Planks, 90 Steel Nails and a Hammer. Maze key, Anti-dragon shield, the colored keys, 3 map pieces. Good food such as lobsters or swordfish, some decent armour, a few magic or ranged attacks (if you are paying 10,000gp, they are not needed), a weapon and teleport runes if you can teleport. Scroll down to the end of the guide to find a 'Fast Quest Walkthrough'.---- Getting Startedhttp://To start this adventure, talk to the Guild Master who can be found in the Champions' Guild. The guild can be found by following the map above.Ask him about the rune platemail.Finding Oziachhttp://Oziach can be found in Edgeville. Follow the map above, and he can be found in his house that has a yellow circle surrounding it. Tell Oziach that the Guild Master told you about him, and the rune platemail. Oziach wants you to prove yourself, by slaying the legendary Elvarg the Dragon. Ask if there is anything you need, and Oziach recommends an anti-dragon shield. Dragons breathe harmful fire, of course! This mother dragon called Elvarg can be found on Crandor Isle, but you will need a map to follow to know how to get there. The map has been torn into 3 pieces, which you will need to find. Oziach will now tell you that the Guild Master has the key to Melzar's Maze. http://Find your way back to the start of the quest and talk to the Guild Master. He will give you a maze key! The Anti-Dragon Shieldhttp://To fight a dangerous dragon, you will need a good shield to protect you from the dangerous fire breath. Duke Horacio of Lumbridge has the anti-dragon shield that you will need. To get to Lumbridge, easily cast the Home Teleport spell and you will arrive at the courtyard of the castle. The Duke is located on the second floor of his castle. After a chat, you will receive the anti-dragon shield. Take care of it. Should you ever lose your Anti-Dragon Shield, you can simply talk to Duke Horacio again to receive another. Melzar's Map Piece http://This is the hardest map piece to obtain, as it requires a killing powerful demon. Come prepared with some decent food like lobsters, swordfish or tuna, some good armour and a decent weapon. If you have a high enough magic level, bringing teleport runes will ensure your safety. You do not need the anti dragon shield to fight the demon.Now that you are prepared with your equipment, it's time to get the map piece. The map piece is found in Melzar's Maze, and you'll need the Maze Key that was given to you earlier by Oziach to enter the maze. The maze can be found by following the map above. Once you arrive, use the maze key with the door to enter. Now, you'll need to kill the giant rats in the room until one of them drops a red key. Once you have the red key, use it with the door in the northwest corner of the room and climb the ladder. Next, kill the ghosts until they drop an orange key. Once the key is dropped, pick it up and use it on the door second from the north on the east wall. Head up the ladder in the small room after opening the door. After that, kill the skeletons until they drop a yellow key, which you'll need to use to open the southwest door. Next, head down the next three ladders. Finally, you'll enter a room with several zombies. Begin to kill zombies until they drop a blue key. Use the key with the blue painted door and you will enter a new room. http://A level-43 Melzar the Mad will attack you, and he will say all sorts of very funny things. Once he is dead, get prepared for the hardest battle. Once you're ready, use the key dropped by Melzar with the door and slay the level-82 lesser demon.It will drop a green key, which you can use on the last door. Now, open and search the chest to obtain the first map piece! Congratulations! Thelzar's Map Piecehttp://The holder of the second map piece is the Oracle, who can be found on Ice Mountain (see the above map). The Oracle's location is the yellow circle. Once you arrive, bring up the subject of the map piece.She says you'll need several items in order to enter a room with the map piece inside. The following items are needed: *Wizard's Mind Bomb - bought from the Falador pub for 3gp. *Lobster Pot - bought from the fishing shops in Port Sarim and Catherby. *Unfired Bowl - made by using soft clay on a pottery wheel and selecting bowl. *Silk - bought for 2gp from the Silk Trader in Al Kharid if you haggle, and 55gp from the Clothing Store in Varrock. http://Once you have retrieved the items, head over into the Dwarven Mines, which can be seen on the map above. Climb down the ladder and go to the door that is in front of the room circled in yellow. Now use each of the items with the door until you only have just a beer glass left. Now you can enter the room.Enter the room.Open and search the chest, and you will have Thelzar's map piece! Congratulations! Lozar's Map Piece http://We've saved the easiest for last! Lozar's Map Piece requires you simply to have 10,000gp if you don't have level-31 Magic or higher. Alternatively, if you have level-33 Magic or higher, you'll need one law rune and one air rune. If you magic level is 31 or 32, bring a Wizard's Mind Bomb to help boost your magic level. If you are not paying the 10,000gp, items for magic or ranged attacks are needed. Once you have all the required items, head to the Port Sarim jail. Following the map below will bring you there.Once you get there, go to the third cell south and you will see Wormbrain.If you have brought magic or range attack and your telekinetic grab runes (with a wizards' mind bomb if your magic level is 31 or 32), start shooting your spells or arrows at Wormbrain until he is dead. Once he is finished off, cast your telekinetic grab spell then click on the map piece. Congratulations! If you have brought 10,000gp, simply talk to Wormbrain and buy the map piece for a hefty price of 10,000 coins! Congratulations! The Boat http://Now that you've retrieved all of the Crandor map pieces, you need a boat to get to the Island! You need to go back to the Guildmaster. He is in the Champions' Guild, where you started this quest. Klarense in Port Sarim (where you found Wormbrain) is the answer to your prayers. Follow the map below and Klarense is in the yellow circle.Talk to him about buying the boat, and he will put a 2,000gp price tag on the boat.http://Accept, and the boat is yours! Climb aboard the boat and go below deck and you will see a big hole. It needs to be fixed. To fix the hole you need the following items: *3 planks - planks can be found in the Graveyard of Shadows, which is in level-19 wilderness. They can also be obtained by taking a log with some coins to the Sawmill Operator northeast of Varrock, or picked up on Entrana. *90 steel nails - these can be smithed with a steel bar, or bought from other players. Once you have obtained those items, go back to the boat with them. Use each plank on the hole and the boat will be fixed! Well done! The Lady Lumbridge is now ready to set sail! Kitting Up and Going to Crandor http://If you use the map pieces with each other, they will turn into a Crandor map. For this next part, you'll need to talk to Ned, who can be found in his house in Draynor Village.By following the map above you will be able to find Ned. After talking to him, he'll take your map and will meet you at the Lady Lumbridge. http://Now, you need to prepare your equipment for killing the dragon. Here is a detailed list of things you will need to fight Elvarg: *A combat level of at least 40-50. *An inventory similar to this: *Equipment similar to this: http://Once you're all kitted up, head to Ned at the Lady Lumbridge. Go below the deck and you will set sail for Crandor! Unfortunately, the dragon will attack the boat with fire breath and kill Cabin Boy Jenkins!You will be forced to run away, and will wash up on Crandor. Ned appears to be missing, too! http://Now, make your way to the cave entrance by following the map below. Note: If you have fixed the boat and crashed it, you can use the shortcut wall under the Karamja Volcano. It is a much faster way to get to the dragon again if you die.Once you've headed down into the volcano, go southeast for a while until you see a wall.http://Now is the time to take a dose of strength potion, if you have one. Wield your anti dragon shield and activate prayers, such as ultimate strength and protection from melee or magic. The dragon uses a mixture of both. Once you're ready, head into the area and start attacking Elvarg.Don't let your hitpoints get too low! After a long battle, Elvarg will hopefully be defeated. If it's the latter, you will cut off the dragon's head.You'll need to find your way back to Oziach, and after talking to him, congratulations, quest complete! *18,650 experience in Strength and Defense. *Ability to wear a rune platemail and dragon leatherbody once you reach the requirements (40 defense for platemail, 40 ranged and defense for the leatherbody). *2 Quest Points